Naruto Knight of Konoha
by FlashWally22
Summary: An AU of what if the world was filled with Knights instead of Ninja? Watch as one Biju becomes the most powerful of them all as he raises above all and show that he is the lead knight! Rated MA, nudity will be in later chapters and lemons too. Read inside for full description.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer to Naruto**  
_

_Based on The Second movie. What if Naruto was a knight and the power of people came from stones? Well, find out with this story._

**1000 years ago there was a warrior that summoned the power of chakra and used his eyes of 1000 rings to drain the health of man kinds chakra coils. Using the ultimate magic he sealed the beast of 10 tails and a round back into nine stones. These stones turned into small furry animals made of the sins of man. Greed, Pride, Envy, Wrath, Gluttony, Sloth, Lust, ****Ignorance**** and ****Glory****. The more the demons felt or had the more powerful the demons would be. After countries shattered the stones in the chests of the beasts the stones could be collected and feed to children. These children would grow into powerful beings and be treated as weapons. To gain all the weapons that walked on two legs like people the Stone Village the founder of the new way of combat attacked the other three power houses. The Village of Grass, Sand and Clouds. The Grass suffered so greatly that it would never recover and still keep claim to the water of the East. Thus was born from the freed water, Mist that would confuse those that did not belong. The Sand was wounded so far that it could not drain the plains thus setting a fire that bore the Leaf. 12 years ago the Fourth Mid****k****night of the Leaf lay death to his wife as she became the demon of ****Glory****. ****Shattered stones fell to the ground as they were fed**** into the body of a newborn. ****T****he Fourth died against the mysterious attacker that used his bag of tricks that first made the Fourth's wife go berserk. That ****newborn**** was Naruto Uzimaki, that survived thanks to the valiant Knight****man**** Korimari Jagga who had missed his own daughter's first birth day, Tenten Jagga who went on to be known simply as Tenten. And now their story begins 12 years later.**

**Squire= Genin**

**Knight= Chunin**

**Knightman/Knightwoman= Special Jonin**

**Noble= Jonin**

**Rogue= Anbu**

**Midknight= Kage**

Tenten stood with her hair in a pair of buns as she was standing outside of a brick building. She smiled wearing a yellow skirt with a gold breasts plate that had special slots for her breasts. The chest plate was held by silver chains to the back and silver lined gold shoulder pads. On her waist was a brown belt with two leather back tomes in open face pouches. The one handed sword in the back had a panda head pummel. Her boots were leather and yellow with brown soles with the strings pulled in a bow knot painted brown. She smiled as she held a helmet that had a forehead guard, the guard had a leaf forged into it.

She then saw Io walk out of the building as he then saw her and said to her, "Oh, what's this?"

Tenten spun around on her heel as she presented her helmet, "I'm a knight!"

Laughing Io then patted her head, "Sorry, but you are a squire. A Knight is a rank above you."

Pouting she then said flustered, "Can't you at least treat me as if I'm an adult! I mean I've earned my helmet and I deserve the respect of an adult. I mean if I'm given the right to kill people then shouldn't I be an adult too?"

Io then looked at her as his mood went from light hearted to serious. He then said to her, "Killing is never a good thing, only demons and monsters that walk like people enjoy killing. Don't ever come to enjoy it, killing is giving Death customers and he gets enough from plague and famine. Don't add to the list if you can help it."

Gulping Tenten nodded as he then smiled at her and said his congratulations, "Now, let me show you my special forge! I just finished it and it shall be my greatest work!"

Walking inside she saw just a regular work shop as he stomped a piece of floor board. Popping up he pulled it out as he began to climb into the ground under the floor. The pair climbed down ten feet and were cramped in a space barely big enough for the two. He then turned around squishing the girl to the ladder. He placed his hand on the wall as a door lifted down opening as he walked into a small room with water on the floor. Rods were in the water as gears cranked making fire spit as they hit the rods making them hot. Steam swamped the room as bubbles were seen on the pool of water.

He then said outloud, "Deactivate traps."

The gears stopped spinning as two stones that were smooth and long stopped glowing. Symbols and circle seals were painted on them as the gears slowly came to a halt. Io then slammed his hammer on his belt to the water as his chest had a blue glow at the exposed abs. Water changed to ice as white came from a few places on his right arm.

The pair walked along the ice as they walked passed a pair of opening doors. Inside was a large furnace that held with in it a roaring green fire. Starring Tenten asked in fear and amazement, "Master Io, what is this?"

Io then said to her in wonderment trying to make it sound even more wondrous, "I call it the Forge of the Green Phoenix."

Tenten gasped as she asked him, "So, this is what you've been working on?"

Io nodded as he then said to her presenting a box, "Here this is for you. You see any weapon that goes into the forge broken will come out as if reborn."

Tenten looked at the box as she opened it and saw the long box be presented to her. She opened it as she saw inside a beautiful sword, one of gold with emeralds inside that made a double helix design of ivy. At the end was the head a diamond shaped emerald inside the blade. The guard was bronze that looked like to clawing out talons of squawking owls. In the middle was a silver coin of a moon that had the hilt be cherry wood and the pummel was a gold panda head.

Gasping she said to him, "Is this the sword?"

Grinning he then said to her, "Yes, this is the sword, we could never find the name. But, the note that lied beside the broken sword said Tenten. We searched the whole village, and we found you in a one person home. There was a baby, with a shirt that said Tenten. This is the sword that I made yours after, that pathetic silver bladed piece of two weeks work. This is your birth right, very beautiful isn't it?"

Crying she tackled the old man into a hug as she cried and said to him, "Thank you, Master Io, thank you father."

Shocked at first he then smiled as he then said to her stroking her back, "You're welcome, though your real father will unfortunately remain nameless."

She said to him looking at his eyes begging, "I don't care, I mean I do. But, you are the closest person I've had to a father, can you be my father?"

He then said to her serious that ended with a smile, "No, I'm a master blacksmith and you're my apprentice. But, if you ever let it slip and call me father, I won't scold you."

Smiling she then nodded as she said to him, "Yes father."

Naruto was running currently down a cobble stone street. His hair spiky blonde and his eyes blue as he ran from a pair of black cloth men wearing hoods. Naruto wore orange jean pants and rusted dark orange chain mail. The orange hood on his back was pulled down, a blue chest belt across the chest held his blue shoulder plates. On his feet were plate boots and a pair of knee plates. His hands had a pair of blue fingerless gloves.

He ran from the two hooded men as they carried a pair of one handed swords on the sides of their waists. On their hoods were designs, the one on the right had a bear and the other had a lion design to it. Their metal plate domino masks also had at the eye brows ends the designed heads of their hoods. On the chest were plate mail chest in the shape of roaring lion and bear heads. The lion had on his back a shield of silver and the bear carried an axe on his back. A one handed military axe that had a hook like crescent as holes lined it. The two yelled as they chased him, chasing after the loud blonde.

He ran as he dashed down an ally way as he then reached into his swinging back pack. He pulled out a crumbled piece of paper as he then said shaking his head, "Nope." Tossing it the crumbled paper exploded with a small force. Licking his upper lip as he reached in the swinging back on his back he pulled out another crumbled paper. He then said outloud, "Eureka!"

Slamming the paper as he then focused having spots of orange red appear on his arms, chest and legs did the paper turn into red fire. He ran into the fire as the pursuers came to a stop after they landed ahead of the fire. The fire cooled as written on the ground was writing in the dirt ally, "Thank you Rogues."

Growling the lion rogue said with a male voice, "Damn."

Chuckling the bear said with a female voice, "Well he got us again."

The lion said to her, "What are you laughing about mosquito bites? We would have gotten him if you weren't distracted by that market place."

Getting upset at him she said to lion, "Hey, I am just not fully developed right now. And the market place had a cute lingerie set that I wanted."

Lion then replied to her turning his head away, "Tsch, like your mosquito bites could hold up the sex wear. Now, let's find the brat."

Bear then ran after him as she then let out a 'hmph'.

Naruto peeked out from a chimney as he then laughed and said outloud, "Look at them run, haha, I'm the master of out smarting the Rogue. Haha, what a riot."

A menacing voice then said from behind him, "What a riot indeed."

Gulping he looked up at a full plate mail with little blue cloth shown Iruka. His armor was green and his pair of hatchets with pick heads on the back. He did not wear a helmet on his head, and his leaf was on the collar of his plate mail.

Iruka then was standing in front of the class room with Naruto tied up. He then said to the class, "Today class we learn about the different jobs that you'll be taking for the city of Konoha."

He then noticed three students missing as he looked at the names on the list. He gasped as he then turned to Naruto and said to him, "Where are your friends? Wait, are you Naruto?" He then poked Naruto on the head as he then had a cloud of smoke appear. The smoke cleared as there was a dummy in the place of the orange armored knight. Growling he then yelled to the heavens, "NARUTO!"

Walking was Naruto, as behind him were three shadows. He turned around as he saw three boys standing before him. Standing was Choji wearing blue cape and black wool shirt. His shorts were brown and his jacket being green. The dark gray chain mail scarf he wore went past his right shoulder. Wearing a pair of shingle plated arm guards and gloves were dark gray. The plate boots he wore were black and had spurs on them.

Beside him was Shikamaru, wearing a fishnet shirt with a chain mail top that stopped at his midriff. Worn on his body was a light brown short sleeve jacket with a pair of black pants. Wearing a pair of silver plated boots with bands of the boots behind the heels.

With them was Kiba wearing gray plate armor with black fur around his collar. The gray hood of hard cloth was pulled up with black fur lining it. His pants were gray denim with a pair of gray boots that were plated and a pair of gray knee pads. His hands were covered into silver shingled gauntlets and a pair of seals on the top of the wrists.

Naruto then said to them happy, "So, want to see my work?"

Shikamaru stretched up as he said to him, "Do we have to? It's so troublesome isn't it?"

Naruto then said to him, "Nah, it's totally worth it, I promise."

Kiba then said with enthusiasm with Akamaru who sat on his head barking, "Hell yeah, let's go."

Turning the corner after a passing buggy drawn by horse passed the four boys saw four statues standing on a square stone. They were Minato, Hiruzen, Tobirama and Hashirama who all stood in a circle on the large stone square in what looked like the town square. The four were made of stone with bronze as the suits of armor that stood at 15 feet tall each. And decorated with...

Choji shouted, "TIOLET PAPER!"

Kiba then said to Naruto in excitement cackling up thunders of laughter, "You tped the Midknights! YES! Brilliant."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer to Naruto**  
_

Naruto stood in front of Sasuke as he starred at him angrily. The Uchiha wore a rich blue chest plate that hanged by two black leather straps that linked to his two blue shoulder pads. The black neck strap was hooked to two ends of the chest plate allowing the plate to be anchored by his neck. Under the plate was a blue shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back of his collar. His shorts were white and had shingle blue armor. On his lower arms were white arm warmers and his feet were covered by black armor boots. He wore a pair of blue socks that went out of the boots and into a pair of white leg warmers.

Naruto then shouted at him, "Why don't you like Sakura? She's pretty, couragous and kind; she has done everything to impress you and still recognizing her is far from your mind."

Sasuke then said to him, "She's trying to impress me and doesn't even like me. I'm the Uchiha a possible terran for the kingdom. If my grandfather ever died then one of the Uchiha would become ruler of the city. Marrying me would make her family gain a higher status. I will not be seen courting a gold digger and worse a lowly daughter of city council elected."

Naruto was angry as he said to him, "What!"

Behind the corner was Sakura wearing a red silk top with a red long shingle plated skirt. Strapped to her waist was a dagger, wearing a pair of black gloves and metal boots she was complete.

Sasuke then said in reply to Naruto, "She's just a cancerous bitch, dying like a-"

A punch could be heard as Naruto whammed his fist into the jaw of Sasuke. He flew back a good three feet as he slid into the tree. Sakura smiled as she had a light blush and then felt a pain across her back. Squirming she fell to the ground as she moaned and said barely above a whispered, "Naruto."

A shout was heard as she head Naruto and saw his shingle plated boots slam as he ran to her. Fainting she fell into a pit of darkness, she heard Tenten say to Naruto, "She's dying Naruto, she can't go on. The doctor said so, there seems to be some magic seal placed on her back. I don't know where it came from but, its there and they can't get rid of it."

Sakura's last thought was of her love..._Naruto._

The next thing Sakura knew was she could see Naruto as she saw him sleeping. Looking at him she smiled as she then moved to kiss him upon his lips.

Naruto woke to see a busty pink haired beauty that was a couple feet taller than him. She had amazing green eyes as she smiled at him and kissed him. His heart beat and throbbed as he felt her touch him down in his boxers.

Snapping straight up gasping as he then sighed out. He patted his body checking his parts and saw a mess of white on the green sheets.

He then said to himself, "What was that dream?"

Growling he then saw a dagger on a pillow. He picked it up as he saw in the clear glass shard laying on the daggers core a lock of pink hair. Running fingers over the glass he said outloud regret and saddness drenching his voice, "Sakura, Tenten said to stick your hair into the forge. I don't know if you can hear me. But, please grant me aid tomorrow, for after the test I shall use this dagger which I named Sakura to prevent harm to those you cared about."

Naruto stood in class in front of Iruka. The two were at 15 paces apart, with Iruka holding a hatchet. He then took a step forward as he swung the hatchet. Down came the one handed weapon as he roared and Naruto swung his right hand with the dagger coming at the hatchet. The two weapons clashed as he gritted his teeth holding his ground.

Moving his feet the blonde took a left as he curve walked making Iruka fall forward. Iruka whipped his other hand as a rope came from the sleeve grabbing the candle stick. He pulled as he flew up and swung his hatchet at Naruto. The student ducked as he then saw a foot in front of him. Iruka was squatted to the ground as he pumped his leg into the face of the young boy. The wall shook as Naruto hit it and the clanking of Iruka's boots came together.

He then said to Naruto, "You failed, you did not take me a Knight on and disarm me or wound me in three tries. Performing your spells were terrible too, and the test you took was below the score grade. You failed three years in a row and that is on grounds of dismissal. I'm sorry Naruto, I really am."

Naruto walked outside as he saw a shadow while sitting on a bench. He looked up and asked the Knight standing above him, "Mizuki... What is it, teacher?"

Mizuki stood there wearing a blue cloak that was opened showing his silver plate mail under it. His waist had a yellow belt with a two handed sword his back with a segmented hilt. His armor went up to his wrists as he looked at him wearing his soup bowl helmet with a leaf imprint on it. His boots were brown leather with steel toe plates and heels.

Mizuki then said to him, "There is still a way that you can become a knight Naruto."

Naruto said in curiosity and wonderment, "How?"

Chuckles poured from the lips of Mizuki as he grinned at Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer to Naruto**  
_

_Some of you may know me or may not, I am a former author of the website. I was kicked and told that I wrote too many M rated stories. Plus I did not adhere to the popular stories I.e Naruto and Ben 10. So, for any of my MA rated situations they shall soon be placed on Adultfanfiction. It'll be under a story called Naruto the Knight of Konoha lemon parts. Also, I'm not a huge Naruto fan ask anyone, sure it's great and it makes for good stories. But, I'm more of a DC comics and Marvel fan._

Naruto was standing outside of the fortified city with a large tome in his hands. He was waiting impatiently beside the gray steed that neighed out loud. He then stroked the black mane of the beast of burden as he then sat down. He opened the tome as he then said reading out loud, "Argh! Wood clone? I can't do clones or invent my own worth anything. Wait a second, this symbol is not on my seal for clones."

At the Midknight castle was Hiruzen standing in a white robe with a red hood. On his face was a fire style design of a domino mask. On his waist belt of red was a red sheath with a one handed cleaver sword.

In front of him stood many armored warriors, mainly Knights and Knightmen with Knightwomen in the crowd. They looked upset as Iruka was amongst them, only he was more confused than angry. He constantly kept thinking, _Naruto would never steal, he must have been tricked._

The Midknight then said to the soldiers, "Go and find young Naruto, but no harm should come to him. Is this understood?"

The warriors got on their horses, dire wolves and rhinos. Iruka pulled himself up onto his rhino of brown as he rode off. He noticed that Mizuki who had grabbed onto his steed was not with the others. He then decided to follow the white haired Knight.

Naruto was exhausted as he then exhaled and said to the shadow over him, "Well, I learned a new spell just like you said Mizuki teacher."

Iruka was hidden among the bushes as he saw Mizuki dismount carrying a pair of double sided throwing axes. Strapped to his back like a Swastika as he then pulled one off and began to twist his arm back. Iruka then realized what was going on, _Naruto was promised he would pass if he stole the tome and used a spell from it._

Iruka stood from the bush and threw one of his hatchets at Mizuki's arm. Growling the Knight dropped the two sided axe. Turning he then saw Iruka and said to him, "So, you found me did you?"

Naruto struck with confusion said scared, "Wha-what's going on?"

Iruka then said to Naruto, "Mizuki tricked you here, he wants you dead and to take the tome from you."

Mizuki then said snidely, "Don't listen to him Naruto, what do you expect from the transformation inventor himself except lies. They've all been lying to you since the Third's decree."

Iruka then said shouted, "NO! Don't tell him Mizuki! It's forbidden!"

Laughing darkly Mizuki then said to the confused Naruto, "The stone that was crunched from the heart of the demon Fox was fed to you. You carry the essence of the Demon Fox! You are the Sin of Glory itself!"

Naruto began running as he grabbed onto his horse and rode into the forest deeper with his gray beast. Iruka was about to give chase when the discarded axe vanished. Iruka saw this and said outloud, "Illusion."

The axe flew from the tall tree trunk as Mizuki stood upside down on a branch. He then said to the crippled Knight, "That should teach you to stay out of my way."

Mizuki leaped down as he fell onto a horse that came galloping. He grabbed the reins as he rode off after Naruto who was on his own steed.

Iruka was on a horse as he rode beside Naruto and said to him, "Naruto, Mizuki is on your tail. Give me the tome, and I'll protect you."

Naruto then pulled his reins and steered his horse at Iruka. Iruka was startled as his horse hit the ground and Iruka flew off as he hit a tree. He then got up as he shifted with a wave of energy into Mizuki. He then growled at the stopped steed with Naruto on it and asked, "How did you know it was me?"

The flesh of Naruto had waves of energy flow across as he turned into Iruka. Iruka then said simply clenching his teeth, "That's because I'm Iruka."

Mizuki then laughed as he said to Iruka, "You really think Naruto is like you? Just because your parents were taken from you as a child? YOUR PARENTS WERE KILLED BY THE FOX!"

Naruto behind a tree began to cry as he heard this and heard Iruka say to Mizuki, "Yes, I must be out of my mind, the carrier of the Fox. Like me?"

Naruto then began to cry even more as he thought, _So, he does blame and hate me, just like everyone else._

Iruka continued loosing blood as he spoke, "Just because we both pulled stunts trying to get attention, fighting our hardest to get acceptation. He isn't the beast, that thinks of power and hate. He is one of a kind, he is Naruto Uzimaki. And I won't let you hurt him!"

Iruka then dismounted as he then pulled out his pair of hatchets and ran into the fury of Mizuki. Mizuki pulled out his sword from his waist as he moved it. Iruka then moved his arms up and smacked Mizuki's arm down. He then pulled him in as water surrounded Iruka's head and a blue glow came from his chest. Iruka shouted with all his heart, "THIS IS FOR NARUTO! MARTIAL ARTS TECHNIQUE! DOLPHIN HEADBUTT COUNTER ATTACK!"

The water crashed with Mizuki's head as he flew back from the releasing of his arms. Mizuki slid on the ground as Iruka hit the ground and breathed out. He then said to Mizuki, "Don't you remember back at the days of being Squire? We were on a team with Yurika, me and you! You do this why?"

Mizuki then lifted up as he said to him, "Because, I want the title, I want the glory. You got to go on the Jonin missions, you got the title Iruka the Murdering Dolphin. Why should you get the title and choose to be a dumb academy teacher. If I had your fame I would use it and make it mine. To get more and more until I was the most powerful and feared person on the planet!"

Iruka then said to him, "This is why glory is a sin! You want the Fox, you would become the fox and be slaughtered! I can't let you have Naruto, the tome or the Fox. Because then I would loose Naruto, my greatest student and perhaps one of my closest friends."

Mizuki stood up as he pulled off his second axe and said to Iruka, "You know I was going to kill the Fox before you. But, I think I'll just take care of you now."

The double sided long throwing axe flew as it was hit up with a dagger mowing down a couple of tree branches. Naruto stood crouched down with his arm up in the air holding the dagger, he then looked up with determination in his eyes. He then said to Mizuki, "No one harms my teacher."

Naruto then said to Mizuki, "Now, watch me take you down!"

Pulling out of his bag on his waist he retrieved a wad of paper. Throwing it after his body glowed orange in several spots the paper became a clone. He said after slamming a second wad on it, "TRANSFORM!"

The clone flashed as it was going in and out of the dimension. With an explosion that left a cloud did appear a two handed sword. Naruto let go of his dagger as it slipped into his sleeve. He moved under the sword and grabbed it as he ran into combat. He swung his sword down as Mizuki dodged it and pulled out his own sword.

Mizuki went in as he stabbed Naruto who then spat out blood. Iruka was shocked as he shouted his pupil's name. Naruto then popped into a cloud of dust. The sword fell as it turned into Naruto who kicked the skull of Mizuki. Landing Naruto then pulled from his right sleeve a piece of paper. The paper hit the ground as a wind was summoned and a cloud came into being.

Bewildered Mizuki looked everywhere as there were so many clones of Naruto as he then panicked. He then heard them chant as they chanted Naruto then said to him, "Well if you are attacking, then I will!"

With that the stampede of Naruto and his clones came down on Mizuki. Punches, kicks and headbutts took care of the traitorous knight. Naruto was back to normal as he then laughed and rubbed his head. Iruka then grinned as he thought, _Real flesh and blood clones, not even the third could do that without his own blood as a basis. To summon them from thin air, is it the power of Glory or Naruto? For now, I'm going to say Naruto._

Iruka then said to Naruto summoning with a hand, "Naruto come here, I have something for you."

Naruto went over as he told to close his eyes. He heard rustling as he felt a weight placed on his head as he then was told to open his eyes. He opened them to find Iruka without his helmet and heard from Iruka's lips, "Congratulations Naruto, you pass."


End file.
